


Sweeter Than the Finest Ambrosia

by MsThunderFrost



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asterius Takes Well to Instruction, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Thirsty Theseus (Hades Video Game), Well-Endowed Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsThunderFrost/pseuds/MsThunderFrost
Summary: For the prompt:Asterius has the most amazing pair of tiddies, especially if you ask Theseus
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198
Collections: Hades Kink Meme





	Sweeter Than the Finest Ambrosia

“Like this, my king?” Asterius presses his pectoral muscles together, just as Theseus had demonstrated a moment earlier. There is nothing about the bull that is _small_ , but like this, his pectoral muscles seem to _bulge_ from his chest, dark skin and feather-soft fur spilling through his massive fingers.

Theseus’ blue eyes glitter as he beholds Asterius, his dear friend kneeling in the soft, blue-green grass of Elysium, his chiton hanging loose around his waist as he presses his pecs together. “Yes… Yes, just like that.”

“And then you’ll…” He inclines his head toward Theseus’ cock, standing proud against the former king’s sculpted belly. It’d already been slicked with oil (not as much as they ordinarily used, as it was difficult to wash the oil out of Asterius’ fur—but enough to slick the path).

“I’ll fuck your gorgeous tits.” Theseus drags his tongue over his bottom lip, before reaching out to graze his finger over one well-sculpted pectoral. “And paint your beautiful chest in my seed.”

“That… will make _quite_ the mess.” Asterius concedes. Theseus hums—oh, he’ll take _great_ delight in making the beautiful minotaur into a proper mess.

It is a shame that the other shades of Elysium lack Asterius’ particular… _sensitivities_. Because after Theseus is finished with him, even the most fanciful of baths won’t be able to wash the former king’s scent off of the minotaur for _days_. There would be no way to doubt just how _deeply_ Theseus cared for his minotaur companion.

Not that anyone who spent more than a handful of minutes in their collective presence would ever doubt that.

It’d taken a bit of convincing to bring Asterius around to the idea of a titfuck. It’s not that Asterius was opposed to indulging his king’s various whims—if the king expressed a desire to watch him perform autofellatio, Asterius would find a way to contort his massive body to do just that. He wasn’t particularly flexible (which he supposed should be expected of a towering wall of solid muscle), but where there’s a will, there’s a way.

No, Asterius is more concerned about what will happen _after_. Oil is an absolute _nightmare_ to wash out of his fur, but _cum_? It turns out that your fur can mat—even in death—and for all of the delicacies they have in Elysium, they don’t have _anything_ to work those mats out (save for having Theseus shear off his fur with his spear, which is… more than a little bit unpleasant). And as much as he loved the idea of Theseus _marking_ him for all to see—

Theseus steps forward, canting his hips forward just so to press his throbbing cock to the curve of Asterius’ chest. It sinks down in-between Asterius’ pectoral muscles, surrounding his cock in a delightfully tantalizing _warmth_. Asterius’ snout prevents him from being able to see the dark head of the cock peeking up from in-between his tits, but—

 _Oh_ , he can _feel_ it. That delightful _thickness_ , so familiar and yet so _different_ …

Has the king _always_ been so large?

Theseus sets his hands on Asterius’ broad shoulders, balancing himself. “Is this… alright, dear friend?” His teeth sink into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, if blood still coursed through his veins—

Come to think of it, he supposes he technically shouldn’t be able to _cum_ , either…

…Best not to think too much of it.

“It is more than alright, my king. Is this… Is this pleasurable for you?” Theseus’ fingers sink into the lush, dark fur that lines the minotaur’s skin, tugging ever so slightly.

Gods, but there are no _words_. There is something about the juxtaposition of the cradle of fat and muscle curled round his cock, and the soft, downy fur that seems to almost _caress_ his skin, that has his mind in absolute _shambles_. “Quite. Oh, Asterius—would that I had convinced you to try this sooner!”

Asterius is more than a bit skeptical as he remarks, “But… You haven’t even started moving yet.”

Theseus’ left eye twitches. This is _technically_ true. Yet, he has far too much pride to admit that, if he doesn’t take a moment to collect himself _now_ , all of this will be over far too soon. “In good time, my dear Asterius!”

He takes a deep, and entirely unnecessary breath, before rocking his hips forward—it takes a bit of effort, considering the stark difference in height between them (even with the minotaur on his knees before him, he still has to stand on the very tips of his toes just to make this work…)—but as his cock sinks into the glorious, velvety _heat_ , he knows, without a doubt, that all the extra work is beyond worth it.

“Hnn…” his grip on the bull-man’s shoulders tightens as he struggles to maintain his balance as he sets a slow, steady pace—much too slow for his liking, but he doesn’t think that he’d _ever_ be able to live it down if he stumbled and fell in front of his beloved companion.

It’s bad enough when he falls first in the arena (though, admittedly, Asterius falling first isn’t any better).

He refuses to fall during _this_ as well.

Asterius _snorts_ , the puff of hot air teasing over Theseus’ sweat-slicked skin. He puffs his chest out just a little bit more, varying the amount of pressure that he’s applying to his pecs to… almost _massage_ Theseus’ cock. It’s not a _gentle_ massage, not by any means—but _gentle_ is not what he needs right now.

He rocks his hips in time with the flexing of Asterius’ pecs, mesmerized by the way the dark, leaking head peaks out from between the bull-man’s pillowy tits at the completion of every thrust. Translucent, off-white pre mixes with the oil he’d used to slick his cock, to leave Asterius’ coat _glistening_. The fur is damp—no where near wet enough to mat, yet still slick enough for Theseus’ cock to glide back and forth without any sort of painful friction…

“Asterius…” the king breathes, his eyes fluttering closed. His hips begin to rock a little faster, moving without a care for anything other than his mounting pleasure.

“I am here.” He says. To an outside observer, he might seem stoic—disaffected, even. But Theseus knows the minotaur well enough to hear the slight tremor in his voice that denotes his mounting arousal.

Could Asterius get off on the fact that Theseus was just… _using_ his chest like this?

The king offers him an appreciative, albeit slightly shaky, hum. “Indeed, you are.”

It all happens rather quickly after that.

His world narrows down to the feeling of hot, _slick_ pleasure that is gliding his cock in-between Asterius’ massive tits. He cannot breathe (not that breathing is a necessity, now, but—), he cannot _think_ … His head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton, his thoughts hazy and intangible things that he can’t quite manage to sort, no matter how hard he tries. Asterius seems to understand, because the valley between his pecs constricts, so blessedly _tight_ …

“G-Gods—!” His hands tighten in Asterius’ fur, to the point of being _almost_ painful, as he paints Asterius’ chest in thick ropes of cum. The bull-man huffs a breath, inhaling the undeniable _musk_ of his king…

He waits a moment to release his pecs—waits for Theseus to pull back, shuddering and shaking. Then, he scoops up a bit of Theseus’ semen and brings it to his lips to taste. It’s sweeter than even the finest of ambrosia they have in their stores. “Was that to your satisfaction?”

Theseus breathes, lowering his forehead to press against Asterius’. “Always.” And then, his lust-hazed eyes flicker down to the not-so-little bulge in the minotaur’s armored skirt… “Now, what say you I return the favor, dear friend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter [@MsThunderFrost](https://twitter.com/MsThunderFrost)


End file.
